


Catra Shuts Up

by Dinoskull



Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Dramatic, F/F, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: I have no idea if I would use this in the larger work.But this was so satisfying to write...





	1. Chapter 1

Adora turned to the two Hordeswomen.

“You two are coming with me.”

Scorpia cracked up. Practically barreled over in laughter. When she opened her eyes and her gaze met Adora’s she stopped.

“Oh, you were serious” Scorpia stated blankly.

Catra couldn’t help her smirk. “Oh really Adora, and how are you going to make us? Got something to tie us with? Will you turn your sword into a piece of rope and tie us together, leaving yourself vulnerable?”

Scorpia blushed furiously, almost short circuiting at the idea of being tied to Catra for a prolonged of time. But the two other women ignored her.

Adora’s expression remained unchanged. “I don’t need ropes or anything, you two are going to come along and behave yourselves. I want answers but I also need to keep moving.”

Scorpia was starting to get worried, but Catra was undaunted.

“And what’s to keep us from just fighting you off and leaving?”

“If you run, he takes you out.” The She-Ra stated, pointing behind her.

The Monster King bent down, baring his fangs, a visage of disgust and contempt on his features clearly understandable

Catra found herself catching her breath.

She had never felt smaller in her life, 

Not even Shadow Weaver had ever succeed at making her feel so insignificant.

...It was almost as bad as Hordak’s asphyxiation field.

But… she regained her confidence quickly; this was  _ Adora _ after all. 

Scorpia herself regained her faculties immediately after, drawing strength from calm and collected her wildcat was.

The feline woman did her signature head tilt. “Oh Adora, you almost had me going there. Like you would really-”

Godzilla let loose a blast of atomic breath into a nearby hillside. Scorpia jumped and flailed. Catra stood still as a statue, a wide-eyed look on her face throughout the light-show and explosion.

Scorpia grabbed onto Catra protectively. Catra didn’t notice, just staring at the She-Ra.

“I couldn’t stop him in time if I wanted to, Catra. And don’t try anything with your skiff later; he’s hit faster targets. But for now, I’m setting up camp.” 

With that Adora turned her back on Catra, who should have been infuriated Adora made herself vulnerable in front of her, as if she wasn’t a threat. And she would have been, if she could think straight.

Swift Wind walked over to the stunned women, looking as apologetic as a horse could. “So sorry about that. She’s been under a lot more stress than usual lately.“

Catra turned to stare at him like she’d never seen the steed before. Swift Wind wondered if she had ever overheard him talk.

"Want an apple… or oats?”


	2. The Next Morning

Catra was awoken by several thunderous thuds and roars.

She burst out of the tent in panic, past an apologetic Scorpia. “I couldn’t stop them I’m sorry, I said it would wake you up-"

Adora was punching the air in front of her. Then she practiced a leg sweep. It seemed she had a whole routine. 

And her new giant lizard friend in the distance echoed her movements as much as possible, probably thanks to that weird "mental link"

Catra wanted to crawl back into the tent and just cover her ears, but that felt like it would letting Adora win. 

(Win at what, she wasn't awake enough to know.)

So she grasped her head in response to the coming migraine and went to go talk to the enemy .

If Adora wanted to fish for information, then so could Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you think I wasn't going to reference Godzilla's inexplicable martial arts abilities?

**Author's Note:**

> Adora is a woman on the edge and mentally linked to 20,000 metric tons of nuclear fury.


End file.
